


In the Pudding Club

by kalirush



Series: Ten Years On [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, F/M, More Euphemisms Than You Can Swing a Cat At, Non-Explicit Vomiting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry's been feeling sick for a few weeks now. Mr. Garfiel offers advice and support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pudding Club

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the October [FMA Gift Exchange](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/). suspicious asked for EdWin, pregnancy and newborn shenanigans. Somehow, Ed never made it in. This also works as a prequel to my story [Homecoming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/222102).

“Honey,” Mr. Garfiel said, looking at her carefully, “I think you need to strongly consider that you might be up the duff.”

Winry wiped her mouth. She looked miserably up at her employer, who was in the process of patting her back and holding her hair up. “What?” she said.

“In a family way,” he said, cocking one eyebrow at her. “Expecting. Did you and Edward want children?”

She leaned back against the bathroom cabinet, running a hand through her hair. “Do you really think so?” she asked, mournfully.

“Honey,” Mr. Garfiel said, putting a hand to his mouth, “You two have been at it like rabbits since he got back from the West. I thought that boy was shy, but he sure got over it quickly.”

Winry blushed pink. “It’s probably just a cold,” she protested.

“You don’t have a fever,” he pointed out. “And you’ve been throwing up for weeks now, sweety. I think it’s safe to say that you’ve got Edward’s bun in your oven.”

She breathed out. “What am I going to do?” she said, her voice small.

“Winry, darling,” Mr. Garfiel said, giving her a quick hug. “It’s not so bad as all that, is it? Edward will be happy, won’t he?”

“Probably,” Winry said. He’d probably be terrified, but happy, too. “I just- I wasn’t ready!” Her eyes welled up with tears, and she was somehow helpless to stop them.

“Oh, sweety.” Mr. Garfiel put an arm around her, his voice rich with sympathy. “It’ll be alright. Edward with take good care of you, you know he will.”

“But what about my apprenticeship?” Winry said, bleakly. “I don’t want to have to leave before I’m done.”

Mr. Garfiel laughed. “You don’t need to worry about that, Winry,” he told her. “You can work here until you’re as big as a house as far as I’m concerned, and come back as soon as you want to after the baby. It’d be fun to have a little one around the shop. Having a baby doesn’t mean you can’t be a good mechanic.”

Winry sniffed miserably, and Mr. Garfiel handed her a lacy handkerchief to blow her nose with. “How am I going to tell Ed?” she said. “And Granny? She’ll be so disappointed in me.”

Mr. Garfiel laughed. “Winry, darling- your Granny’s going to be the _last_ one to disapprove of you getting knocked up without a ring. When she did it, she didn’t even have a man on her arm.”

“What?” Winry said, looking sharply at Mr. Garfiel. “What do you mean?”

“People still gossip about it, honey. She never would tell anyone who your daddy’s father was- she just went about her business. She kept him in a little crib right in the workshop, and anybody who didn’t like it could have a short, sharp conversation with her wrench. So I hear, anyway. She was a hellion, your grandma.” Mr. Garfiel’s eyes twinkled. “Most of the older folks around here are still afraid of her. I don’t think any of them will have the guts to say a word to you about it.”

Winry laughed, just a little. “If they did,” she sniffled, “Ed would kick their asses.”

Mr. Garfiel gave her a little hug. “See?” he said. “It’ll be okay. And just think- you’re going to look so darling with a baby belly!”

Winry laughed, for real this time. “I bet I’ll be able to fit into some of your dresses by the end,” she said, conspiratorially.

She breathed. _I can do this_ , she thought.


End file.
